


Give Me Your Hands, if We Be Friends

by MotherInLore



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherInLore/pseuds/MotherInLore
Summary: It's always the little things...





	Give Me Your Hands, if We Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Michael Moschen

“I want to see your hands.”

Jareth held them out, looking quizzically at her. “Surely you’ve seen them before.”

“Clown. I meant without the gloves.” Sarah frowned. “Er – they _are_ gloves, aren’t they?” When dealing with goblins, it was always better to check one’s assumptions.

“Yes.” Jareth had drawn back again. “They are.”

“So what’s the problem?”

He didn’t answer. Or move.

Sarah sighed. “Look,” she said. “Had I taken you up on your first offer, there in your castle, I would have seen a lot more of you than just your hands by now. And that’s what you wanted. I thought.”

“No.” Jareth twitched his shoulders irritably and began to pace, his disputed appendages clenched into fists. “You would not. Had you agreed to my terms, I would have come to you wrapped in my cloak of feathers and swept you into velvet darkness. Your eyes would have been dazzled and blinded by turns. I would never once have touched you with my bare hands, for fear the power that runs through them would burn you. And you would have been too deep in a fever of passion to notice that I did not.” 

Sarah clenched her own hands into fists. "Can you even begin to see how wrong that is?" And then she ground her teeth. He wasn't human. And he probably couldn't.

"Yes." 

"Yes?" Sarah repeated, blankly. She had expected teasing. 

"I am beginning to see." He had drawn himself to his full height, chin lifted, jaw clenched, eyes averted. The words came out in a resentful growl and were, Sarah realized, the closest thing to an apology he was ever likely to give her. 

"Oh." Sarah made herself take a few deep breaths, and think. Jareth continued to pace, bootheels clicking. She looked up. "Would they still burn now, do you think? As I - as _we_ are now?" Because Jareth, too, was changing. 

"I do not know." He stopped pacing but still wouldn't look at her.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there." 

He did turn and look at her then - glared at her, in fact. "Fine," he bit out, and spun back toward her, his cloak billowing. "If you're that determined, _you_ take them off." He thrust his gloved hands out in Sarah's direction. They were shaking.


End file.
